¿A quién ama Hermione?
by Miss Granger2
Summary: Los sentimentos de Hermione se vuelven confusos y no sabe a quién verdaderamente ella ama. ¿Sera a Ron o a Harry? R/R! *CAP 2*
1. ¿Harry & Hermione?

****

¿A quién ama Hermione?

"Tengo que hacerlo, ya no puedo aguantar más... este sentimiento me está matando, tengo que decirle, decirle cuánto me gusta... Pero ¿si me rechaza? ¿Qué haré? Además de sentirme un fracasado, que no tiene suerte con las chicas... ni menos con una que resulta ser mi mejor amiga... ¿Por qué justamente ella? De todas las chicas que hay en el mundo, yo tengo que ir y enamorarme de ella, de la más seria, la más estudiosa, la mejor alumna... sin embargo para mí es la chica más linda e inteligente que he visto en mi vida... Ella es... no hay palabras para describirla, porque ella es única e inigualable, no hay nadie que se asemeje a ella... 

Solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo. Desde que la vi, me enamoré, me conquistó... su forma de hablar, su voz de mandona y sabelotodo, su enmarañado cabello, y ya no pude evitar sentir lo que ahora siento, este amor que me negué a ver por mucho tiempo, y como ya no lo puedo esconder, se me hace muy difícil tratar de ocultarlo. Lo único que me queda por hacer es confesar, rebelarle mis sentimientos, mostrarle mi corazón"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un muchacho colorado llamado Ron Weasley se apresuraba a ponerse la túnica y bajar a desayunar.

Cuando entro al Gran Salón, corrió a sentarse junto a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, que estaba sentado solo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Hola, Ron.- saludo Harry.- ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

- Bueno, Harry, hoy es mi día de suerte.- respondió Ron, sonriendo.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que hoy me voy a declararle a alguien...

-¡No! ¿Enserio? ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

- Ah, no sé... no pienso decirte...

-¿Cómo que no me dirás? ¡Soy tu amigo! 

- Lo mismo, después te enterarás...

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos?- Hermione se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Bueno... nosotros... –tartamudeó Ron.

- Ron me estaba contando que se le declarará a una chica.- contestó Harry. Ron lo miró duramente mientras Harry sonreía.

-¿Enserio, Ron? ¿Y se puede saber quién es?- quiso saber Hermione, con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, no puedo decirles...

- Bueno, danos una pista aunque sea... ¿Es de nuestro curso?- dijo Hermione.

- Sí... es de quinto...

-¿Es de Gryffindor?- interroga Harry.

-¡No! Digo... no les diré nada, ya basta Harry...

- Pero, por favor Ron, somos de confianza, ¿o no?

- Sí, pero...

- Déjalo, Harry, si no nos quiere contar... –replicó Hermione.

- No es que no quiera, es que... 

- No importa, Ron... –respondió Hermione, sonriendo.

Ron sintió que su cara se ponía colorada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que ella sonreía tenía que quedarse como un estúpido, poniéndose colorado? Cuando eso le pasaba, se odiaba a él mismo.

-¡Ron!- Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

- Vamos a clases, ¿recuerdas que estamos en el colegio?

- Oh, sí, vamos a clases...

Él, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al aula de Pociones, donde los de Slytherin ya estaban allí.

Enseguida entró Snape y la clase comenzó.

"¡Que clase más aburrida!" pensó Ron. Entonces posó su mirada en Hermione. Se veía tan linda con su mano apoyada en el mentón... un nudo se el hizo en el estómago al recordar lo que le tenía que decir a Hermione... ¿y si ella lo rechazaba? Su vida ya no tendría sentido, su vida se centraba en ella, solo en ella.

-¡Señor Weasley!

Ron salió de sus pensamientos y se volvió a un Snape que lo miraba furioso.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo que "eh"? ¿Me quiere hacer el favor de prestar atención en la clase y dejar de mirar a la señorita Granger?- repuso Snape. Todos los de Slytherin se rieron, mientras que Ron y Hermione evitaban mirarse, sonrojados. 

Después de eso, la clase resulto inaguantable. Snape no paraba de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, sin ningún motivo. 

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a los invernaderos, para una clase de Botánica.

Los tres se sentaron juntos y la profesora empezó a dar las indicaciones del trabajo. Harry se puso de pie y fue a buscar los materiales para trabajar, dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos. Ron se sentía bastante nervioso, pero tenía que hacerlo...

- Hermione...

-¿Sí?

- Quiero hablar contigo...

- Yo también quiero hablar contigo, Ron...

-¿Enserio? Tu primero...

- Bueno, ya que insistes... En realidad quería pedirte que me hagas un favor...

-¿Un favor?

- Sí...

- Lo que quieras...

- Bueno, quiero que le preguntes a Harry que siente por mí...

-¿Qué?

- Eso...

-¿Y para que quieres que le pregunte eso?

- Eh... no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Ron...

- Claro, dime...

- Es que... a mí me gusta Harry... –susurró Hermione, sonrojándose.

-¿Disculpa?- Ron no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- Ya te lo dije. Me gusta Harry y quiero saber si él siente lo mismo por mí.

A Ron se le cayo el mundo encima. Hermione, la chica que él quería, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo... el corazón de Ron se desgarró de tristeza. ¿Cómo era posible? Él quería a Hermione, y ella quería a otro, y no era cualquier otro, era Harry.

-¿Ron? ¡Ron! ¿Me estas escuchando?- exclamó Hermione.

- Sí...

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo harás?- dijo Hermione, mirándolo suplicante.

- Eh... –Ron vio los ojos esperanzados de Hermione, y no pudo negarle. Si ella no lo quería, no podía obligarla a que lo quiera. – Esta bien... lo haré...

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias, Ron!- Hermione abrazó a Ron y éste se sintió peor de lo que estaba.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Harry se acercaba a ellos, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, nada, Harry... –respondió Hermione, sonrojada.

Durante el resto de la clase, Ron no hablo demasiado. Todavía no podía creer lo que Hermione le había dicho. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, el siempre se mostraba tan fuerte, pero sin embargo en esos momentos quería ponerse a llorar de tristeza.

A la hora del almuerzo, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían al Gran Salón, cuando los mellizos Weasley se acercaron a ellos.

- Hola a todos.- saludo Fred.- Harry, tienes que venir. Hoy es la primera reunión con nuestra nueva capitán en el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Ya tienen nuevo capitán? ¿Y quién es?- dijo Hermione.

- Angelina Jhonson.- respondió George.- ¿Vienes Harry?

- Si, nos vemos luego.- Harry se despide de Ron y Hermione.

Ambos se dirigen a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Después del almuerzo tenemos... cuidado de criaturas mágicas... lástima que tengamos con los de Slytherin, ¿no, Ron? ¡Ron! 

-¿Qué?- Ron estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras de Hermione.- ¿Qué decías?

- Nada, olvídalo... oye, Ron, ¿te acuerdas que me tenías que decir algo?

-¿Yo?

- ¡Sí tu! Cuando estábamos en los invernaderos me dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo...

-¿Sabes que? Ahora no lo recuerdo...

En la noche del mismo día, todos estaban en la sala común. Ron había estado pensando en hablar con Harry sobre Hermione.

- Oye, Harry... ¿podríamos hablar?

- Sí, ¿qué sucede, Ron?

- Bueno... yo solamente quería preguntarte que sientes tu por Hermione...

-¿Yo por Hermione? Bueno... ella me gusta mucho.- susurró Harry. Ron se sintió peor aún. Ambos se querían... y él no podía hacer nada. Pero él quería lo mejor para sus amigos.

- Yo creo que deberías decírselo... – se atrevió a decir Ron.

-¿Tu crees? No me animo, Ron...

- Hazlo, no es bueno ocultar lo que sientes...

- Esta bien, lo haré...

Harry salió del dormitorio de los chicos y bajo a la sala común, donde se encontraba Hermione. Ron observaba la escena desde la escalera.

- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Harry suspiró.

- Tu... tu... Hermione tu... me gustas mucho.- confesó Harry, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo dices enserio?

-¡Claro! Nunca hable más enserio en toda mi vida...

- Yo también te quiero, Harry...

Harry no pronunció ninguna palabra más. Se acercó a Hermione y la besó.

******************

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. 

Aquí esta mi primera historia, espero que les guste y déjenme reviews, no sean tan malos, soy nueva en esto.

Les agradeceré desde lo más profundo del corazón. 

__

¡R&R!

****

Miss Granger.


	2. Una charla con Ginny

****

¿A quién ama Hermione?

"¡No puedo creerlo! Todavía no puedo creer lo que paso. Harry me quiere... ¡HARRY POTTER ME DIJO QUE LE GUSTO! Parece un sueño, el más hermoso de todos. Y pensar que yo creía que esto era imposible, pero no, esto es lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida. Las palabras que pronunció Harry esa noche... nunca las olvidaré, fueron lo más dulce y tierno que alguna vez me dijeron... ¡Ah... no puede ser que yo esté hablando como Parvati y Lavender, cuando hablan de Seamus y Dean! Y yo las juzgaba... pero tenían razón, recuerdo cuando ellas me dijeron: "Hermione, el amor te puede llegar a cambiar" y tenían razón. 

Y todo esto es gracias a Ron... que amigo, ojalá existieran tantos como él... pero lo noté algo triste, como si le pusiera triste todo los que nos pasa a mí y a Harry... pero estoy segura que pronto se le pasará... él es una persona muy fuerte...

Me gustaría que este sueño durara para siempre, me gustaría nunca despertar. Es inevitable pensar que, todo esta tan lindo ahora, pero de repente ese color de rosa se irá transformando en negro. Espero que no sea así. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día. Harry y Hermione todavía no habían anunciado su noviazgo. 

Los días pasaban y Ron había intentado comportarse lo más normal posible. Cuando veía a Harry y a Hermione juntos, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no entendía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para evitarlo. Había intentado olvidar a Hermione, pero su imagen se le aparecía en todo momento. Había intentado aceptar la relación entre sus dos amigos, pero cada vez que los veía besándose o tomados de las manos, sentía que su corazón no daba para más. También había intentado ser el mismo de antes, pero tampoco podía.

Se sentía completamente solo. Harry y Hermione pasaban tiempo con él, pero no era lo mismo que antes.

La noche del viernes, estaban todos en la sala común de Gryffindor. De repente, Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie.

- Debemos anunciarles algo.- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Fred.

- Que Harry y yo nos pusimos de novios- anunció Hermione, con una sonrisa. 

Todos los presentes se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos. Ron, en cambio, solo se limitó a sonreír y salió de la sala común. Se dirigió en dirección al lago. Cuando llegó, se sentó en la orilla, a contemplar el agua, que brillaba a la luz de la luna. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? Harry y Hermione, el primero es su mejor amigo, la segunda la chica que él ama y también su mejor amiga. Pero no podía hacerle esto a Harry. No podía traicionarlo. Su amistad era algo muy valioso para él. Pero... ¿y él? ¿Y que pasaba con sus sentimientos, con su corazón? Cuantas veces había soñado estar en el lugar de Harry, pero no, siempre a él le tocaba lo peor. Ron pensaba que su vida no valía la pena ahora. Pensaba que la vida era muy injusta con él. 

- Hola, Ron.- Ginny, su hermana colorada igual que él, se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

- Ginny, no te enojes, pero quiero estar solo- respondió Ron.

- Oh, por favor, Ron... sé que algo te sucede... te conozco demasiado.- dijo Ginny.

- No me pasa nada, enserio...

- No te creo... sé que te pasa algo y quiero ayudarte...

- Nadie puede ayudarme...

- No seas orgulloso, Ron y dime que te pasa.

- Ginny... ¿aún te gusta Harry?

- Ron, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso...

- Puedes decirme.

- No toquemos ese tema, ¿sí?

- Como quieras...

- Es extraño, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de Harry y Hermione. Nadie los veía como pareja... ¿Sabes una cosa, Ron? 

-¿Qué?

- Todo el mundo decía que tu y Hermione iban a terminar juntos. Yo también lo creía. Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario...

- Ah... sí...

- Ron, no estas contento con lo de Harry y Hermione, ¿verdad?

- Ginny, ¿cómo no voy a estar contento? Son mis amigos...

- Creo que ya se lo que te pasa...

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que es?

- Que tú estas enamorado de Hermione.

- Ginny, ¿qué estas diciendo? Yo...

- No lo niegues, Ron, yo lo sé...

- Bien, tienes razón, Ginny. Estoy enamorado de Hermione, desde que la vi, nunca pude evitarlo, pero ahora todo esta perdido...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por que? ¡Ella esta de novia con Harry! ¿Te acuerdas?

-¿Y que harás?

- No sé que hacer, Ginny. He intentado todo y no puedo olvidarla...

-¿Y si la esperas?

-¿Qué?

- Que la esperes. Capaz que al final Hermione te quiera como tu quieres...

- No lo sé... yo creía que Harry se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba Hermione...

- Ya verás que todo se va a solucionar, Ron. Yo creo que deberías hablar con Hermione.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Y perder su amistad? Ni lo pienses...

- Solo quiero que sepas una cosa, Ron. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesitas, ¿sí?

- Gracias, Ginny... Eres la única que me entiende... y, por favor, ni una palabra a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

- No te preocupes, Ron... Soy una tumba.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí n__n
    
    ¿Les gusto este capítulo? Ojalá que sí, la verdad que esta algo corto, pero es que la inspiración no llegó esta semana, pero prometo que el próximo cap, va estar un poco más largo. °_°

¡Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews! Fue muy amable de su parte, me gustaron mucho, **¡GRACIAS!**

Quiero aclarar una cosa. Con respecto a la historia, todavía no sé si será un R/Hr o un H/Hr, a mí me gusta más el R/Hr, en realidad soy una fan del R/Hr, pero veremos que pasa. También quiero saber que quieren ustedes: R/Hr o H/Hr, dejen sus opiniones en los reviews, pero yo seré la que decida cual de las dos parejas terminaran juntas, yo solo quiero saber sus opiniones, nada más, desde ya muchas gracias n__n

Dejen reviews y nos vemos la próxima!

__

*Miss Granger*


	3. Verdades

¿A quién ama Hermione?

Capítulo III:

__

Es increíble como paso el tiempo. ¡Hace 3 meses que salgo con Hermione! Y fueron los mejores 3 meses de mi vida. Hermione es asombrosa, una gran novia. Pero creo que tengo un grave problema... ¿puede ser que ya no la quiera más? He empezado a sentirme atraído por Ginny... sí, Ginny Weasley, la pequeña hermana de Ron. He empezado a verla como más que solo la hermanita de mi mejor amigo. Ella es muy bonita, y también muy simpática... pero... ¿y Hermione? No sé que hacer... creo que he dejado de quererla como una novia... a veces extraño a mi amiga, a la antigua Hermione... lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirle la verdad... porque si le miento sería peor... no quiero que ella sufra... pero tampoco quiero que mi amistad con ella se destruya por esto... ¿Qué haré? Tengo que decidirme... y lo que siento por Ginny es algo bastante fuerte... así que no me queda otra solución.

******************

Eran exactamente tres meses en que Hermione y Harry se habían puesto de novios. Todo parecía ir bien, pero esa mañana del viernes, Hermione llegó llorando a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ron estaba en ella, y cuando la vio entrar se acercó preocupado.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Ay, Ron!- exclamó Hermione, entre sollozos. 

-¿Qué? Tranquilízate, Hermione... dime que paso...

- No quiero hablar, Ron... me pone mal hablar sobre eso... –dijo Hermione abrazando a su mejor amigo. Ron sintió que se ruborizaba al sentir a Hermione tan cerca de él.

- Ven conmigo... –dijo, tomándole la mano y sacándola de la sala común.

-¿Adónde vamos, Ron?- preguntó Hermione, con ojos brillantes.

- A un lugar tranquilo, así podamos hablar... tu sabes que la sala común no es un lugar muy privado... –comentó Ron, caminando hacia el lago. 

Los dos se sentaron en la orilla.

- Ahora, ¿me vas a contar por que llorabas?- le dijo Ron.

- Es que... –dijo Hermione, pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque volvió a llorar.

- Tranquila, Hermione... cuéntame...

- Lo siento, Ron... es que estoy muy sensible... –contestó Hermione.- Pero te contaré...

- Bueno, te escucho...

- Esta mañana Harry quería hablar conmigo, así que fui...

****************FLASH BACK********************

__

Hermione estaba desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras charlaba con Ginny. Entonces vio que Harry se acercaba hacia ellas.

-¡Harry, hola!- dijo Hermione, dejándole un lugar junto a su lado para que Harry se sentase.

- Hola, Hermione... y Ginny.- respondió Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada a Ginny. 

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo Hermione, besando a Harry en los labios. Harry notó que Ginny se sentía algo incómoda, así que decidió ser breve.

- Escucha, Hermione... me gustaría que hablemos, ¿podría ser?

- De acuerdo... ¿Paso algo malo, Harry?

- No, no... solo quisiera decirte una cosa. 

- Bien, terminaré de desayunar y voy.

- Esta bien, te espero cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.- dijo Harry, saliendo del Gran Salón.

-¿Qué querrá Harry?- se extraño Hermione.

- Estaba muy misterioso, ¿no?- contestó Ginny.

- Sí, es verdad... espero que no haya pasado nada malo... –dijo Hermione, preocupada, mordiendo su tostada.

- No te preocupes, Hermione... seguro que todo esta más que bien.- le aseguró Ginny.

- Tienes razón... Oye, Ginny, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.- y diciendo esto Hermione salió rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando ya estaba llegando, vio a Harry sentado en la entrada de la casa. Tenía la mirada perdida y el pelo se le movía por el viento. Hermione sonrió, pensando que no había algo más hermoso que aquella vista. Se acercó a él corriendo y se sentó en sus piernas.

- Hola, Harry, aquí estoy.- dijo, besándolo en los labios. 

__

- Ya veo... Her... –pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Hermione volvió a poner sus labios sobre los suyos, obligándolo a que le respondiera ese beso. Pero Harry tomó a Hermione por los hombros y la separó.

-¿Qué sucede?- se extrañó Hermione.

- Escucha, Hermione... te dije que tenemos que hablar.- dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie, entonces Hermione se sentó en un escalón, mirando a Harry confundida.

- Eh... bueno, te escucho, Harry...

- Bueno... Hermione se cumplirán tres meses de que estamos saliendo...

- Lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por eso...

- El caso es que... creo que esto no da para más...

-¿Qué cosa, Harry?

- Nuestra relación, creo que no puedo seguir con esto...

-¿Cómo?

- Hermione, tú eres una gran persona, y yo te quiero muchísimo... pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy confundido...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- En estos últimos días siento que ya no te quiero más como una novia... sino que como una amiga... quiero que vuelvas a ser la antigua Hermione... mi mejor amiga...

-¿Me estas cortando, Harry?

- Eh... creo que sí...

-¡Pero, por qué! ¡Si todo iba bien! No comprendo, Harry... 

- Ya te lo dije... además... siento decirte esto, pero no quiero mentirte porque eso te haría peor... 

-¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno... eh... yo he empezado a sentir cosas por Ginny...

-¿Qué?

- Lo siento, Hermione... espero que puedas entenderme...

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- gritó Hermione, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Hermione yo...

- No digas nada... ya lo he entendido... –le dijo Hermione, alejándose en dirección al castillo.

Hermione corría por los pasillos, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. En el camino se cruzo con Ginny, que la detuvo.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Que paso?- le dijo Ginny, algo preocupada.

-¡Nada que te importe! Solo quiero que sepas una cosa, Ginny. No quiero volver a ser nunca mas tu amiga, ¿me entiendes? ¡Nunca mas me dirijas la palabra!- y diciendo esto, Hermione se alejo corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando a Ginny sumamente confundida. 

****

****************FLASH BACK********************

- Y eso fue lo que paso, Ron... –dijo Hermione, al terminar de relatar la historia. Todavía tenia los ojos con lagrimas y miraba a Ron con tristeza.

Ron estaba perplejo. ¿Harry había cortado con Hermione? Era increíble, él había jurado que esa relación iba a durar mucho, pero se dio cuenta de que había estado bastante equivocado. 

-¿Ron? Dime algo... –rogó Hermione.

- Pues... es que estoy muy sorprendido... ¿Estas segura de que él siente algo por Ginny?

- Por supuesto que si... no puedo creerlo... mi mejor amiga me traiciono, Ron... ¿ahora que voy a hacer Ron? 

- Tienes que ser fuerte, Hermione. A mí me parece que ni Ginny ni Harry tienen la culpa de esto...

-¿Qué dices Ron? Harry es un insensible... me lastimo... y eso no se lo voy a perdonar nunca...

-¿Por qué dices que es un insensible? ¿Dices eso porque el ya no sale contigo?

- Claro que sí...

- No, Hermione... Harry no es ningún insensible... sino todo lo contrario... Si Harry te seguía haciendo creer que todo iba bien, las cosas iban a empeorar... hizo bien en no mentirte, porque seguramente eso te iba a hacer mas daño...

Hermione no respondió. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Acaso puede una persona amar a otra, y de un día para el otro, ya no la quiera mas?

- Yo creo que sí... –respondió Ron.

- Ron... me gustaría saber que es lo que hice mal... he intentado ser la mejor novia del mundo, para no defraudar a Harry. Yo creí que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero ya veo que no... nunca en mi vida he tenido novio... y nunca supe como tratar uno... capaz que no di demasiado... capaz que no fui lo que Harry quería... –dijo Hermione, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

- No digas eso, Hermione... yo sé que te sientes mal... te entiendo...

-¿Cómo puedes entenderme, Ron, si nunca pasaste por algo parecido?

- No creas... yo también he sufrido por amor... por un amor no correspondido...

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso?

- Nada, simplemente yo la amaba, siempre había estado enamorado de ella, desde que la vi... pero ella se puso de novia con otro chico, y eso... pero he sufrido mucho...

-¿Y se puede saber quien era aquella chica?

- Creo que eso ya no importa... lo importante es que ahora estoy mejor que antes...

- Te diré una cosa, Ron... esa chica debe ser bastante tonta, al no darse cuenta lo maravilloso que eres, y lo mucho que vales...

Ron se quedo en silencio, pero le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione. Ella se la devolvió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Ron, luego de unos minutos.

- Si... gracias Ron... eres un gran amigo...

- Solo te diré una cosa, Hermione. no te pongas mal, estas cosas pasan... se sientes que ya no quieres vivir mas, que tu vida ya no tiene sentido... pero tienes que aceptar... si Harry no te quiere, no puedes obligarlo a que te quiera...

- Tienes razón, Ron...

- Ahora vamos adentro. Ya esta anocheciendo.- dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie junto a Hermione y caminando hacia el castillo

*******


	4. Miradas que matan

****

¿A quien ama Hermione?

Capitulo IV: Miradas que matan.

Después de aquel día, las cosas entre los tres amigos se habían vuelto bastantes tensas. Harry se sentía avergonzado, y Hermione no le dirigía la palabra. Ella solamente hablaba con Ron.

Ron... era un caso aparte. Estaba desesperado; nunca creyó ver al trío que antes era tan unido y fuerte, desarmándose lentamente entre peleas y rencor. Había intentado hablar con Hermione, pero ella le cambiaba inmediatamente de tema, y argumentando que no la hiciese hablar sobre aquello, porque se sentía mal. Ron, desde que Hermione y Harry habían terminado, había pasado mucho tiempo con ella. A pesar de que el noviazgo de Harry y Hermione había sido bastante duradero, Ron se había prometido a el mismo no volver a interesarse en Hermione. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, por más que lo quisiese. Estando más tiempo con ella, ese amor que primero había sido una hermosa amistad, estaba creciendo sin control dentro de su ser. Inclusive cuando se enteró de la ruptura de la pareja, se sintió algo esperanzado... ¡Pero no podía! Harry había estado enamorado de Hermione, y sabía que él se sentía confundido ... ¿y si entonces Harry se daba cuenta que en realidad a la única que amaba era a Hermione? Ron no podía hacerle eso a su amigo. Antes muerto... Pero sacando todos esos argumentos... Hermione no le amaba. Ella amaba a Harry, y eso torturaba cada vez más a Ron. Cuando Harry y Hermione se habían puesto de novios, Ron se prometió a el mismo tratar de olvidar a Hermione, por mas que le costase todo lo que el tenia... pero era algo que debía hacer. No podía estar así, sufriendo... Pero en vez de olvidarla cada día ella conquistaba más su corazón. Con cada palabra, cada gesto, cada riña, cada mirada... Esas cosas que para Hermione eran simples, para Ron eran toda su vida, todo su ser... Si alguna vez pudieran estar juntos... Aunque sea solo una vez... ¡Que no daría Ron por aquello! Pero no... Tenía que estar ahí, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle al mundo cuanto amaba a su amiga. 

Esa mañana soleada del sábado, Harry y Ron desayunaban en el Gran Salón. En ese momento, Hermione llegó y se sentó al lado del colorado.

- Buenos días, Herm.- la saludó él.

- Buenos días, Ron.- dijo ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry se sirvió un poco de leche.

- Disculpa, Ron... ¿podrías pedirle a tu amigo que me pase la mermelada?- dijo Hermione.

- No hace falta que molestes a Ron, te escuche, ¿sabes?- repuso Harry.

- No estoy hablando contigo.- dijo Hermione, con una mirada furiosa.

-¿¡Pueden parar ya?!- Ron golpeó la mesa con el puño, harto.- Oigan, ¿qué ocurre con ustedes? Somos amigos, ¿no se acuerdan? O por lo menos fuimos los mejores amigos. No podemos seguir así. No pueden seguir así... Son cosas que pasan, no deben tener rencor... ¿qué les sucede? ¿Saben algo? Extraño el trío, a ustedes los extraño... ¿Por qué no hablan de una vez y arreglan todo esto? Antes pudimos con cualquier cosa, estuvimos unidos para todo, ¿y ahora nos separamos por una estupidez que hizo Harry?

-¡No fue una estupidez, Ron!- bufó Hermione.

- Una estupidez fue para que estemos en este estado, Hermione. Si tienen sus problemas, hablen. ¿Para que callarlos? ¡Ya estoy cansado de esto!- sin decir nada más, Ron se alejó de allí, luego de descargar todo lo que sentía hace bastante tiempo.

- Creo que él tiene razón, Hermione...

- Lo sé... Solo que no puedo hablar contigo Harry. No puedo, es algo que me supera... Es solo que todo... todo lo nuestro ya no esta mas, y no puedo aceptarlo.

- Hermione, escúchame. Iremos a dar una vuelta como en los viejos tiempos, ¿si? –dijo Harry, sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Ambos chicos salieron del Gran Salón y se pusieron a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts, los dos con una pequeña pila de tostadas en las manos. 

- Hermione, debemos hablar... supongo que tu sabes eso, ¿no?- dijo Harry, cuando empezaban a bordear el lago.

- Lo sé, Harry... Aunque no quiero hacerlo.

- Se que es difícil, Herm... Todo lo que vivimos estos últimos meses fue muy lindo, pero ya esta. Es algo que paso. Debes tomarlo como una experiencia buena, no como algo horrible, un recuerdo feo...

- No, claro que no, Harry. Es lo más hermoso que me pasó, te lo aseguro. Pero es que no puedo creer como pudo terminar... Nos amábamos, Harry.

- Tu lo dijiste, Herm. Nos amábamos. Te amaba. Ya no... Los sentimientos pueden cambiar. Pero eso no significa que ya no me importes, claro que no. Eres mi mejor amiga, Herm, y no sabes cuanto me duele verte sufrir. Yo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Yo también para ti, Harry. ¿Pero era necesario que terminemos todo lo hermoso que nos estaba pasando?

- Si lo era, Hermione. ¿No te das cuenta? Si te hubiese mentido, era peor. Para ti, y para mi también, porque me estaría engañando a mi mismo, creyendo y asegurándome que siento cosas que en realidad no siento, no se si me entiendes... Hermione esto es así. Tienes que aceptarlo. Yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte de nuevo mi amistad. Me gustaría mucho que la tomases.

- Harry, por Dios... Yo te amo. ¿Crees que acaso podía aguantar ser tu amiga? Es algo que debo pensarlo mucho, yo quiero que seamos mas que amigos, pero ya se que tu no... Pero tampoco quiero perder tu amistad. Te he echado mucho de menos este tiempo, como novio y como amigo.

- Estoy dispuesto a que volvamos a ser los de antes. Se que será difícil, pero si te lo propones, lo lograrás.

- Harry, tu y Ron son mis mejores amigos, no podría dejarlos. No podría alejarme de ustedes.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas volver a ser mi amiga? ¿A que volvamos ser el trío?

- Siempre lo fuimos. Y lo seremos siempre, Harry. 

Ron estaba tumbado en su cama en las habitaciones de los chicos. Su mente estaba perdida, pensando el lo mismo, siempre, aunque tratara de impedirlo. Hermione, solo Hermione, dando vueltas en su cabeza, siempre. No podía alejarla de sus pensamientos ni siquiera un minuto. Seguramente ella y Harry se estarían peleando en algún lugar del colegio. No aguantaba ver a sus amigos así... A pesar que el y Hermione también discutían a diario, lo hacían por cosas insignificantes.

En ese momento, Harry entró a la habitación, con una extraña expresión de tranquilidad.

- Hola, Ron.- dijo él, sentándose en la cama.

- Hola, Harry. ¿qué paso?- preguntó Ron, incorporándose en la cama.

- Hemos tenido una charla muy buena con Hermione.- respondió Harry, hurgando en su baúl.

-¿Si? Que interesante...

- Lo es... Hemos arreglado todo. Volvimos a ser los amigos de siempre.- Harry sonrió.

-¿De verdad? ¡Cuánto me alegro!- Ron sonreía también.

- Oye, tomaré una ducha, nos vemos luego.- dijo Harry.

- De acuerdo, iré a dar una vuelta.- contestó Ron, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

El cielo iba tomando lentamente su color característico de la noche. Algunas estrellas se asomaban tímidas entre las nubes que se iban moviendo lentamente y el sol se ocultaba con pereza en el horizonte, provocando unos tonos de rosa en el cielo.

Ron caminaba sin rumbos, con su mente dispersa y la mirada perdida. Estaba contento; sus amigos se habían arreglado, algo que había deseado hace bastante. Pero... ¿por qué diablos no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Aunque sea por un momento... Solo por uno dejar de pensar en su hermosa sonrisa, su cabello brillando frente al sol, y su mirada castaña que podía explorar su alma entera. Nada, solo eso. No pedía nada más. ¿Acaso Ron era masoquista? Eso pensaba algunas veces... 

-¡Ron!- esa voz... una melodía para sus oídos sordos de todo, salvo de aquella hermosa voz. Ron se volvió y vio a Hermione corriendo hacia él. Su pelo bailaba mientras ella trotaba, haciendo que se moviese con armoniosas ondas.

- Hola, Hermione.- dijo Ron cuando ella estuvo junto a él.

-¿Qué hacías?

- Daba un paseo.

-¿Puedo caminar contigo?

- Claro.

- Oye... con Harry nos hemos arreglado.- dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron.

- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho recién...

- Ah...

-¿Y tu como estas?- 

- Supongo que bien... Diablos, estoy mal, Ron. O sea, estoy feliz de haber solucionado las cosas con Harry, pero lo mismo. Yo amo a Harry, Ron y no tenerlo junto a mi es algo que no puedo comprender.

Ron sintió como la tristeza lo invadía de nuevo, como cada vez que Hermione decía que amaba a Harry.

- Date tiempo, Herm. Lo olvidarás.

- No creo, Ron... No es tan fácil.

- No dije que fuera fácil. Pero ya sabes que estoy contigo, Herm, siempre...

Hermione no respondió, sino que se detuvo y miro a Ron.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó este.

- Por Dios, Ron. ¿Quién fue la idiota que te ha roto el corazón?

- Eso no importa ya.

- Como que no... Claro que importa. Ron, eres la persona más buena que he conocido. No debería haber echo eso. ¿Cómo pudo negarte?

- Nunca le he dicho lo que siento por ella.

-¿Por qué no?

- Soy un cobarde, supongo. No me animé. Además ella estaba tan feliz con su novio... Nunca podría haberle echo daño. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

-¿Hacer daño a alguien tu, Ron? que dices...

- Uno nunca sabe.

- Ron, te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?- Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Ron sintió su cara enrojecer a sentir el aroma del cabello de Hermione, y un nudo se hizo en su estómago.

- Yo también te quiero, Herm.- respondió Ron.- Yo también...

Un mes. Un mes había pasado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, seguían siendo los inseparables amigos. Harry y Hermione volvían a tratarse como siempre. Ron y Hermione volvían a tener sus acostumbradas peleas. A menudo ellos salían a caminar por los terrenos, hablando. Se habían echo mucho más unidos. Ron cada día se enamoraba más de Hermione. Cada día descubría algo nuevo de ella, aunque sea lo más insignificante, para él era algo importantísimo. Y vaya que estaba enamorado... Algunas veces hasta era obvio; su hermana Ginny se lo había dicho. Pero, ¿por qué diablos Hermione no se daba cuenta?

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que la amaba y admiraba en secreto? Si tuviera el valor de decírselo. Claro que ese secreto iría con el hasta su tumba, no podía dejarse oír.

Era una tarde fresca y Ron y Hermione daban su acostumbrado paseo. Una pequeña brisa les hacía poner los mofletes colorados, pero ambos usaban sus capas. 

-¿Puedes creerlo, Ron? Parvati y Lavender no me dejaron leer nada anoche, parloteado como viejas chismosas de todo el mundo. ¡Y pensar que estaba por realizar el informe que nos pidieron en Encantamientos! Si no fueran por sus odiosos chismes, esta mañana ya lo iba a tener listo.- decía Hermione, mientras pateaba una piedrita que estaba en su camino.

- Hermione, el informe es para luego de las vacaciones de Navidad.- susurró Ron, mirándola.

- Me conoces, Ron. ¡No podría pasar mis vacaciones en paz pensando que tengo tarea! Además, tengo planeado irme a casa para Navidad, y no creo que sea conveniente hacer mis tareas ahí.

-¿Te irás para Navidad?

- Mis padres dicen que hace mucho que no paso unas Navidades con ellos, así que me pareció bien. Creo que les preguntaré si ustedes pueden ir.

-¿Nosotros?

-¡Claro, sería grandioso! ¿No crees?

- Estaría bien.

- Genial. Vaya que hace frío ¿no?- apenas Hermione terminó de decir eso, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en un ritmo inesperado.

- Toma, te daré mi bufanda. – respondió Ron. Se sacó la bufanda y la colocó en el cuello de su amiga, levantando su cabello para acomodarla mejor.

- Gracias, Ron. 

Continuaron caminando. Llegaron a la orilla del lago, mientras que la nieve empezaba a cubrir el verde esmeralda del césped. 

- Creo que será mejor volver, Ron. Mira, tengo las manos heladas. – dijo Hermione con una risita, tomando las manos de Ron y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Ron sintió el contacto de su piel con la de Hermione, entonces otra vez sintió su cara enrojecer, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Miró a Hermione a los ojos, pero ella no se percató de eso hasta que levantó la mirada.

Hermione se asombró de ver la expresión en el rostro de Ron, como embelesada, y miró los ojos azules de Ron, que brillaban intensamente. Hermione abrió aún mas sus ojos. Y algo incontrolable se apoderó de ella. Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos más bonitos que los de Ron. Y lo más increíble era que nunca había notado lo hermosos que eran: expresivos, llenos de calidez y paz. 

Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre la cara de Hermione, impidiendo que Ron viera sus almendrados ojos. Ron, como en un trance, se acercó a Hermione y tomó el mechón de cabello, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Ella estaba inmóvil, sin dejar de mirar los azules ojos de Ron. La mano del colorado se deslizó suavemente hacia el cachete de la chica que lo acarició con ternura, haciendo que el corazón de Hermione diera un vuelco inexplicable. La piel de Hermione era tan suave, como el terciopelo y algo sonrojada por el frío. Todo para Ron parecía un sueño. Hermione, solamente sonrió.

- Ron... ¿Sabes algo? Tienes los ojos... más bonitos que vi en mi vida.- susurró ella, con una sonrisa.

-¿Si?

- Ajá... son azules... como el mar y brillantes, muy brillantes y también... –Hermione hablaba en un tono de voz suave, como si estuviera delirando y hablando para ella misma. Ron había empezado a acariciar el cabello de la chica, que se movía por el viento.- Y también...

-¡Hola!- dijo una voz.

Inmediatamente Ron y Hermione se separaron como si un rayo los hubiera alejado.

-¡Ron, Hermione! ¿Cómo están?- Hagrid caminaba hacia ellos en grandes zancadas con una bondadosa sonrisa.

- Bien, ¿y tu, Hagrid?- respondió Ron.

- Yo bien... ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos? Hace frío para que anden aquí afuera...- Hagrid fruncía el entrecejo.

- Solo... caminábamos... –contestó Ron. Hermione seguía callada.

- De acuerdo, pero deberían volver al castillo.

- Eso haremos, adiós, Hagrid.- Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al castillo.

Ambos no dijeron nada al respecto. Había sido demasiado perfecto, en opinión de Ron. Nunca en su vida olvidaría ese momento. Y aunque Hermione no entendía aún que era lo que había sucedido en el lago, por una extraña razón sabía que tampoco nunca ese día se borraría de su mente.

******************

Hola, ¿cómo andan? Espero que bien.

Oiiiii, diossss, q tonta q soy, por dios, jajaja, me he demorado a miles.... PERDON... Tuve que comprarme una nueva computadora, la mía tenía un virus y todo mal, además que aún estaba bastante vieja. Gracias por su paciencia. Espero sus reviews, no sean malitos, dejen algunos si??? Me han gustado los "pocos" reviews q me mandaron jejeje, como sea, sigan leyendo!!! 

Y La Orden del Fénix ya esta con nosotros!!!! =) eso es felicidad, ¿no? ^^

Gracias a todos, los espero en el próximo capítulo!!! 

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

*Miss Granger*


End file.
